


Perfect Harmoy

by xfayfay72x



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Rebellion-Era, is that even what its called???, slight angst but not really, this is really short oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/pseuds/xfayfay72x
Summary: Fusion comes easy to Ruby and Sapphire, but it wasn’t always that way. There were times they felt alone, even when connected.





	Perfect Harmoy

Garnet felt a turmoil, felt the two halves of herself being pulled apart. They were too emotionally unstable right now, and they couldn’t handle this. 

Ruby’s voice cut through, though still coming up through Garnet, “This doesn’t feel alright,” 

“Ruby, please, try to remain calm,” Sapphire protested still within Garnet. 

Garnet argued back and forth with herself. She sat down and held her hands together, as if bringing the gems on her hands together would calm the two. 

Garnet began, “I can’t, I’m sorry–“ And with a blinding flash, the two were separated. They both fell to the hard cave ground. 

Sapphire groaned, holding her head. “Ruby are you okay?” She asked. Ruby quickly scrambled up off the floor and offered a hand to Sapphire, wordlessly. Sapphire got up, and dusted off her dress. “Ruby–” She began, but before she even got the sentence out, Ruby ran off into the night. Sapphire sighed, sitting down once again. 

 

Ruby ran, and ran, and ran, and she didn’t stop until she was far enough away that she felt alone. There was a clearing over a cliff, with a river down below. She sat down in the grass and held her head in her hands.

Alone. How it should be. 

She couldn’t protect Sapphire. She couldn’t fuse right. She felt out of place here, teamed up with a rebel gem and her small army. She didn’t belong. But where was there to go?  
She just felt so alone here. Even when she was fused with Sapphire. They had managed it a few times now, but every time left Ruby feeling like a shell. Tears formed in her eyes, but evaporated as they touched her fire hot skin. She heard the slight sizzle and gripped at her hair in her hands angrily. God, she couldn’t even cry properly. She didn’t realize Sapphire was there until she felt and icy cold hand on her shoulder. 

Ruby snapped her head up. “Sapphire?” She whispered in surprise. “What?” 

Sapphire tapped the side of her head. “Future vision,” She mumbled. Sapphire sat down beside her. “Why did you run off?” She asked, looking at Ruby. Well, not looking at her, more facing her, with her hair covering her eye. 

“I- I um, I just, I… I don’t know,” Ruby stuttered. 

Sapphire placed her hand atop Ruby’s now in the grass. “Please, talk to me. Tell me what’s upsetting you “ She said in an encouraging manner. 

Ruby sighed. “I just, I feel alone. Lonely. Even here, surrounded by people. Even when we’re fused.” She whispered. She began again, in a more aggressive tone, “I just don’t get it! I mean, I’m here, with you, why…why do I feel like this? Why does it hurt so bad?” She asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

Sapphire pulled her in for a hug. “I’m sorry, I never realized you felt that way. You should talk to me more when something is bothering you. I can do my best to help,” 

Ruby felt herself blushing before the words even made it out of her mouth. “I, um, This… this uh… helps,” She stammered. Sapphire giggled. She pulled apart and kissed Ruby on the tip of her nose. Ruby felt herself go red, more than normal, and a patch of grass beneath her hand lit up in flames. Ruby, now mortified quickly patted the fire out. “Oh my stars, that’s so embarrassing,” 

Sapphire giggled again. “No, no, it’s actually kind of endearing,” She confessed. 

Ruby blushed again. “Sapphire, you're not helping,” She whined. 

She grinned, “I’m sorry, c’mon, let’s head back before anyone starts to worry,” She said, holding her hands out to Ruby. She helped Ruby up off the grass and they walked back to the base, hand in hand. The heat of Ruby collided and mixed perfectly the the coldness of Sapphire. And Ruby didn’t feel so alone anymore.


End file.
